


(make a) scene on the dance floor

by violetclarity



Series: Teddy & James & Scorpius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Polyamory, caught in the act kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: The one where Teddy and James help Scorpius try something new.





	(make a) scene on the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> May Rarepair Bingo prompts: buttplug worn under clothes, clubbing, tequila shots, caught in the act, glitter, who let the dogs out (2000) (I don't know if this 100% counts for caught in the act but that one was the inspiration for this)
> 
> I just love this triad and couldn't resist writing a sequel once the idea was in my head so *pushes this drabble at you* here
> 
> ty ty a billion to ginger + amorette for hosting this! I've had a blast!

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Scorpius says. He has to raise his voice to be heard over the music of the club -- at least the song has moved on from “Who Let the Dogs Out” -- but even though his words are annoyed, the flush on his cheeks and the size of his pupils give away his arousal.

“Talk you into it?” James asks. He’s pressed up behind Scorpius, his hair and exposed shoulders dusted with silver glitter. “It was your idea.”

Calling it Scorpius’s idea might be just a _tad_ of an exaggeration, Teddy thinks. Three weeks ago, one too many rounds of tequila shots had loosened Scorpius’s lips and lead to him confessing, ragged and breathless in their bed later that night, that he got off on the idea of being caught. Scorpius was the least adventurous of the three of them in the bedroom, so James hadn’t been able to resist bringing it up again the next morning, asking Scorpius if that was something he really wanted to explore. Several evenings of negotiation and only one screaming match later, here they were.

“We can go home at any time if you’re uncomfortable,” Teddy reminds him, twining one hand with James’s and one with Scorpius’s as he faces his boyfriends. “You say the word, and we’re gone.”

James murmurs his agreement, his free hand curling around Scorpius’s hip.

“I want to stay,” Scorpius says. Teddy has to lean in to his space to hear him, but he doubts Scorpius minds. “I want to try it.”

“In that case, do you want to dance?” James asks.

Scorpius nods, and James lets go of him so Teddy can lead them both out onto the dance floor. By mutual agreement, they’re all staying sober tonight, but the loud beat and flashing lights alone make Teddy’s body loosen. He pulls James and Scorpius to either side of him to start, and the next song James takes a turn in the middle, but soon they’re on either side of Scorpius, Teddy at his back and James at his front as the three of them move in a reckless grind. They don’t always end up like this -- sometimes Teddy will sit out the dancing and watch his boys on the dance floor, revel in the fact that everyone else wants them but only he can have them; sometimes they all take turns, a prelude to what will happen when they get home and tumble into bed -- but this night is for Scorpius, and both James and Teddy want to make it good for him.

They dance like that for two more songs, until Teddy’s shirt is sticking to his back and Scorpius’s hair has gone curly at the nape of his neck, before Scorpius leans up to whisper into James’s ear. Teddy can’t hear what he says, but James touches a hand to his thigh, where Teddy knows his wand is holstered under his jeans, and Scorpius stiffens and then goes lax against Teddy’s chest, letting out a little moan and shiver.

James has spelled on the vibration, then.

Scorpius has worn the plug a few times around the apartment the past week, in preparation for this night, and it’s been hot as hell every time, but this is a whole new level. Scorpius is in his clubbing clothes -- slim fitting jeans and a button up shirt, as always just a bit too posh -- but before they left, Teddy watched James slide the plug into his body, admired the black plastic against the pale skin of his arse.

“Careful now,” Teddy whispers in Scorpius’s ear. “You don’t want anyone to know what you’re wearing, do you?”

Scorpius shakes his head and bites his lip but the moan still slips out, and James crowds closer, pushing Scorpius further against Teddy’s chest. Scorpius grinds back a little onto Teddy’s erection, then forward into James’s, slipping a hand around his neck to pull James down into a kiss.

They’ve definitely crossed the line from _dancing_ into _clothed sex,_ and people are starting to stare at them, but Teddy does not care.

Scorpius breaks from the kiss with James and turns around clumsily, reaching to Teddy for a kiss, and Teddy grants it to him.

“Talk to me again,” Scorpius says, then moans as James kicks the vibrations up another notch. “Talk to me, please Teddy.”

“Do you want to get caught?” Teddy whispers, reaching around Scorpius to pull James closer by his belt loops. Scorpius groans. “Want us to bring you into the loo and take care of you? Anyone could walk in. James will finger your arse while I stroke your cock, and anyone who comes in will see how much you want us, see how hard we make you--”

“Fuck!” Scorpius whines, rising up on his toes to grind against Teddy’s hip. James is pressed so close to them now, Teddy could easily enclose them both in his arms. He loves it.

“Too much?” Teddy asks.

“Too good,” Scorpius explains. “I need you both, I need you to take me home…”

“You mean you don’t want us to fuck you in the loo?” James asks. He wraps his arms around Scorpius’s torso, hands sandwiched between his and Teddy’s stomachs.

Scorpius shudders. “Not-- not this time,” he says. “Just take me home.”

Teddy smiles and presses a kiss to each of their cheeks, pleased beyond measure that this experiment has been a success.

“We’ll take you home,” he promises Scorpius, “and we’ll take such good care of you.”

James presses a kiss right behind Scorpius’s ear. “We promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments = validation + love :P


End file.
